Blog użytkownika:Rekinado/Dwie wiadomości
thumb|right|423 pxPo pierwsze-ragnar wrócił. Po drugie-ja akurat odchodzę. Edit: Biorę jedynie dłuugie wolne od warhammera. ''' FAQ '''Czemu odchodzisz? Mam dosyć. Wszystkiego. Lista: #Patologiczne mechanizmy fandomu. Możemy się starać ale i tak o tym jakie wiki są popularne decydują wątpliwi ludzie z Centrum Społeczności oraz Staff. Tak długo jak będę tu adminem.....nie będziemy popularną wikią. Za dużo myślę a za mało liżę. #Idioci. #Wyścig szczurów. Mam dosyć słów pełnych jadu , krzywdy, kłamstw oraz ogólnej obłudy roznoszonej przez mało rozgarnięte osoby. 'Co z nami?' Wielu z was ma jaja ze stali. Zwłaszcza Angristo i Gubernator7 są godnymi zaufania osobami które mogą poprowadzić tą stronę ku lepszej przyszłości...której ja akurat nie zapewnię. Przepraszam. Jednak tym razem coś zrobiłem i obgadałem wszystko z WładcąRoju który tymczasowo będzie tutaj headadminem, pod warunkiem że utrzyma uprawnienia na Astro. Rojek będzie pilnować pierwszych wolnych wyborów na tej wiki...dawniej była tylko jedna opcja. Po Sigmarze było wielu innych bohaterów i my ich potrzebujemy. 'Współprace' #Azuremyst wiki akurat zależy od nowego admina. To ty musisz zdecydować co dalej. Mój wkład w tamtą wiki teraz przechodzi na naszą wspólnotę i co za tym idzie-nowy Imperator może go wycofać. Moje uprawnienia biurokraty automatycznie przejdą na nowego headadmina tej wiki. Trenor jest dosyć wątpliwy....staraj się ograniczyć zaufanie, gdyż ten komformista wybierze zawsze najłatwiejszą opcję. #Astro to fundament. Jak tkniesz to nasz dom się zawali.... #Mrokopedia&Sferopedia-nowy administrator musi jeszcze uzgodnić warunki współpracy. Powinniśmy być uprzejmi i chętni do pomocy wobec naszych ,,braci". #Przed zawarciem nowej współpracy będzie potrzebna zgoda głównego admina Astro. Dzięki temu unikniesz wielu naprawdę głupich decyzji. 'Moje projekty' #Egrin -RPG który z czasem zamienił się w brudnopis. Tutaj będzie królować mój następca. #Szkarłatny dom - Użytkownicy Vulaus oraz Przemek0980 dobrze mnie znają i raczej będą wiedzieć kto ma jakie zamiary. Miałem tutaj spędzić wikiowa emeryturę ale kiepsko mi poszło. Tą wiki zostawiam losowi z jednym wyjątkiem-nowym głównym adminem może zostać tylko osobniczka płci żeńskiej. Tam nie potrzeba agresywnego chama. Dobra....jest jeden wyjątek. Pewnego wieczoru pojawi się zakapturzona postać, pomazaniec z srebrnym mieczem skąpanym w krwi upadłego łowcy. Będzie chwalebniejszy niż sam żniwiarz, odważny jak więzień nienawiści i potężny jak sama zemsta. Wjedzie przez główną bramę na białym koniu a pod jego stopami ugnie się zło. Powstanie z umarłych jak jeden z nich ale pomiotem nie będzie. To będzie potężny bojownik dobra o mocy wykraczającej poza normalne rozumienie. Przywoła zapomnianych proroków by ci samym marmurem już udowodnili jego wielkość. Traktuj go jak jakbym traktował i nadaj mu największy honor pośród oprawców. Jednak fałszywi przybędą po złoto! Nie poznasz ich jak oni nie poznali mnie. Imiona ich to wiedźma, wilk i czarny kapłan. Zaoferują ci chleb pełen gorzkości, z obłudą i herezją. Biały prorok może być pośród nich tak samo jak tchórzliwy król gnijącego rodzaju co wybrał śmierć. Reszta dziwnego proroctwa na SzD. Podziękowania dla.... #Angristo, Gubernator7, Porombaniec, Noboriusa oraz innych fanów whf i użytkowników tej wiki-Za wszystko. Włożyliście więcej serca w tą wiki niż ja. #Użytkowników Astro-Dziękuję wam za pokazanie prawdziwego znaczenia współpracy między wiki, zwłaszcza w trudnych chwilach. #Przemka, Vulausa, Corazela-Za znoszenie mojego szaleństwa. #Pozostałych twórców egrin. #Społeczności Mój Własny Świat Wiki. #Kyu. i trenor-Za miłe chwile na azuremyst wiki. #Użytkowników Sferopedii, za wytyczanie nierealnych granic i wywoływanie kompleksów. #Games Workshop i FFG. Gdyby nie te dwie firmy tobyśmy się tu nigdy nie spotkali. #Nielicznych osób które wchodzą na Szkarłatny Dom Wiki. #WshiperingDeatch-Za bycie moim dosyć zapomnianym znajomym i wytłumaczenie co wtedy było patologią. #CA-Za wydawanie DLC na które mogłem narzekać oraz wymagania TW:Warhammer. #Komisarza Waldusia za nauczenie mnie tego i owego. Nie zmienia to faktu że nadal pamiętam co wtedy napisałeś... #Użytkowników różnych wiki z którymi miałem kiedykolwiek współpracę. #Sztywniaków z CS za sporadyczne udzielanie pomocy... # Grupy Bilberg, zębowej wróżki, Yeti i świętego mikołaja za tworzenie moich autorskich światów. #Wszystkich którzy biorą udział przy tworzeniu The Old World'a. #Googl'a za narzędzie mordu. Bez Chroma za dużo bym nie zrobił :). #Mieszkańców Moskwy, Jowisza i Marsa za ciągłe odpieranie ataków hord piekieł (pewna osoba teraz się uśmiecha...). #Wielkich Przedwiecznych za sny pełne morskich głębin, cyklopowych miast oraz mojej byłej. #Benia za bycie....sobą. #Każdego o kim zapomniałem. #Dla youtubera HatiTheMargmar (Ragnar) za znakomite serie z TW i innych gier. #Moich kumpli. #Wszystkich skurwieli których załatwiłem. #Blizzarda za kursor których zwędziłem... #Autorów grafik z devianart które przeglądałem. Niektóre arty były po prostu epickie :). #Tłumaczy dzięki którym mogłem poznać stary świat w moim ojczystym języku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach